


Chasing Fire

by MissWatzername



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byakuya is a bitch, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWatzername/pseuds/MissWatzername
Summary: In which Ichigo scowls and Byakuya is haughty - ft. sunsets and coffee.





	Chasing Fire

Kurosaki Ichigo let out a satisfied huff as he eyed the gently swaying banner that hung in front of the quaint café. _His_ café, he corrected mentally. It had been a couple months of hard work, getting everything set up, but he couldn't have been more pleased with the results of his toil. Well, Ichigo scowled, his neighbours could have been better. 'Neighbour', he thought. "If only I could wring his pasty, aristocratic neck-" Ichigo cut himself off and took a deep breath, forcing himself to soften the scowl on his face. The infuriating man seemed to be under the impression that he was somehow superior to Ichigo because of his ‘immense wealth’ and ‘noble upbringing’; well, he could go shove that uppity attitude up his stuffy ass. Ichigo scowled harder and stomped inside, slamming the door in his wake. 

 

Standing on the sidewalk that had played host to one annoyed carrot top, Kuchiki Byakuya surveyed the café with an air of dignified indifference that he'd managed to perfect as a teenager. He held back a snort - because Kuchikis did not snort - at the terribly unimaginative name that was displayed on the banner in front. “Kurosaki's Café”, he read aloud. Hmph. Hardly a pioneer of creativity, but, he supposed that uncultured brats - as the Kurosaki boy undoubtedly was, regardless of how handsome he looked - couldn't be held to high standards. Byakuya pushed the door open in anticipation of the gaudy and disastrous interior that was sure to greet him. And promptly stopped short. 

 

Kurosaki stood behind the red brick counter, carefully measuring coffee grounds into a white mug. He was bathed in the golden sunlight that seeped through the window and turned his usually garish orange locks into a warm amber. His tan skin glowed, and Byakuya had to suppress the urge to turn away, to shield his eyes from the brilliance the boy - no, man - in front of him exuded. It wouldn't do for him to think he held something over Byakuya, that was unthinkable. So he pulled himself together and brushed off the past few seconds, hoping to god that Kurosaki hadn't seen him staring at him like a besotted fool. Looking around and taking in the interior of the café, Byakuya made an unintelligible noise at the back of his throat. 

 

Ichigo jerked up at the sound, very nearly dropping his mug. Crisis averted, he smirked at his customer. 

 

“Byakuya,” he greeted, “surprised at how inviting and homely my decor is? Not as hopeless as you thought I was, am I?” 

 

Byakuya looked distressed at the mere thought of Ichigo being halfway decent at anything, and Ichigo swallowed a shit-eating grin. 

 

“It does not look as… terrible as I anticipated,” Byakuya allowed.

 

Ichigo forcibly shoved down the mild sense of accomplishment he felt at that and grinned smugly. Byakuya’s expression turned distinctly sour. 

 

“Well,” Byakuya said, his face pinched, “I’ll be taking my leave now.” 

Turning smoothly on his heels, he left the café, gently pulling the door shut. 

 

Ichigo scowled at the vacant room, feeling a twinge of regret and something else that he couldn't quite place. He'd come across this property after weeks of futile searching, and had fallen in love with it instantly. It was perfect! Strategically located and quaint at the same time, Ichigo couldn't have gotten a better deal. During his time refurbishing, he'd become acquainted with Kuchiki Byakuya, the owner of the antique bookstore next door. Byakuya had taken an instant dislike to Ichigo for reasons he couldn't even begin to fathom, although it probably had something to do with the fact that he had called him a ‘boring fart’ and had refused to address him with any honorifics whatsoever, but hey, the guy didn't have to be so uptight all the time. 

 

If he were to be completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he found Byakuya extremely attractive. Conversation with him, while maddening, was never tiresome; he would be hard pressed to deny his desire for the other man. However, Byakuya had already made his less-than-stellar opinion of Ichigo evident, and Ichigo wasn't one to foist his affections on a clearly disinterested person. 

 

He jerked to attention at the sound of a soft chuckle, arms flailing wildly as he crashed to the floor in a jumble of limbs. He looked up in surprise, because he had never heard that voice express anything but scorn and derision. He stared at Byakuya in mute fascination, marvelling at the amusement dancing in the other man's eyes. 

 

“Ichigo,” Byakuya said neutrally, and Ichigo’s eyes widened at the use of his first name. “Do you require my assistance in getting off the floor?” 

Laughter threatened to spill from Byakuya's lips as he gazed down at the apron-clad man below him. 

 

Ichigo scrambled to his feet a blushing mess, cursing himself for his pathetic display of weakness. He raked a sweaty hand through his hair and witnessed Byakuya's nearly imperceptible gulp at his actions. 

 

“I didn't expect you to be back so soon,” Ichigo blurted. 

 

“I craved some caffeine,” Byakuya said. 

He continued, after a beat, “You do run a coffee shop, do you not?” 

 

Ichigo nodded slightly and moved to grind the coffee beans. A few minutes passed in tense silence, only broken by the clink of china on wood. 

“There you go,” he said, and gently placed the cup of steaming coffee in front of Byakuya. 

Byakuya wrapped his long fingers around the cup and gently blew at the steam that swirled above it. 

 

He seemed oddly hesitant, Ichigo noted. He'd always been unfailingly confident - his very demeanor oozed arrogance and standoffishness - and his hesitance made Ichigo uneasy. 

“Do… do you need anything else?” Ichigo asked, flushing red. 

Byakuya hummed noncommittally. 

Pausing slightly, he must've come to a decision, for he went on to say (a tad bit awkwardly), “Would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner?” 

 

A pause. 

 

Ichigo briefly entertained the notion of him being at least  _ slightly  _ out of his mind, because there was absolutely no way that  _ Kuchiki Byakuya _ of all people liked  _ him _ . It was practically inconceivable. He must have heard wrong, he decided. 

 

“I'm sorry?” he squeaked, “did you just ask me out on a  _ date _ ?”

 

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably. A small part of Ichigo that dwelled in the back of his head crowed at being capable of making the Ice Prince embarrassed. 

 

“If you're amenable to the prospect,” Byakuya let out at last. 

 

Ichigo breathed out in wonder, his eyes the size of saucers. 

“I - yes, dinner - dinner would be great,” he rambled, his voice rising an octave towards the end. 

 

“Good.” said Byakuya, getting up and leaving some bills on the counter. 

“I'll pick you up at 7.” 

 

“Good,” echoed Ichigo, grinning stupidly at his date's behind. He knew he liked this place, neighbours and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos if you like it! It's unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.  
> Cheers!


End file.
